This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Along with the improving level of our social life, wireless signals, e.g., Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), have been widely applied to the various aspects of our life due to their convenience and expeditiousness.
However the strength and coverage area of the wireless signals in use have become significant factors affecting the experience of a user.
For example, if a router is placed in a sitting room, and a handset is placed in a bedroom, then there will be such a poor Wi-Fi signal that the network signal may be instable.